


Real Training (Male Reader)

by KiwiScribble



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Jock Straps, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Romance, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shower Sex, Smut, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribble/pseuds/KiwiScribble
Summary: You go to the locker room to meet up with Nekomaru and get more than just a little training.(Y/N = Your Name)





	Real Training (Male Reader)

Y/N walked slowly to the locker room. It was extremely early for him to be heading to his meeting with the Ultimate Team Manager, but Y/N had no other events that day. In hindsight, it may have been a mistake to take Nekomaru up on his offer for personal training, considering Y/N’s massive crush on him. However, it was unlikely that Nekomaru would allow him to back out now. 

Y/N reached the locker room and was still early. After a groan, he decided that he would simply go in. It was unlikely, but perhaps Nekomaru had finished practice with his team early. 

Y/N pushed open the door before shouting “Nekomaru!?” He got no response “That figures.” 

Y/N sat down on one of the benches and sighed. He was going to be bored until the coach came. Just before he pulled out his notebook to do work, he noticed a locker that was open. Y/N knew that locker; it was Nekomaru’s. Y/N approached the locker, intending to close it for the coach. 

However, he then saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A jockstrap. It obviously belonged to the owner of the locker, considering how big it was. 

Y/N trembled. The underwear looked as if they had a manly smell, just as he liked them. His first compulsion was to pilfer them, but he decided against it. Nekomaru would likely notice their absence and would be angry if he found out. However, the opportunity was too good to pass up. Y/N checked time. There was still enough time for him to use the underwear without the manager know. 

Apprehensively, Y/N took the jockstrap and returned to the bench. He put it to his nose and smelled. The smell was indescribably amazing. It went straight to Y/N’s cock, hardening it instantly. 

Y/N looked down at his dick for a few seconds before hastily deciding that he needed a release. He pushed down his pants and underwear and began to masturbate. As he slid one of his hands back and forth across his cock, he used his other hand to continue smelling the underwear. 

Y/N deeply took in Nekomaru’s smell from his jockstrap, and as he hungrily jerked his own dick, he became lost in thought. His head was filled only by thoughts of carnal desire. 

“Y/N…?”

Suddenly Y/N snapped back to reality and looked up to see Nekomaru in a tight athletic uniform. Ordinarily, he would have savored this moment and jacked off to it later, but he was already in quite the compromising position.

“N-Nekomaru…I-I can explain!” Said Y/N, quickly pulling his underwear and shorts back up. 

Nekomaru moved at a slow pace towards Y/N. He didn’t look mad. Instead, he looked at his own jockstrap and said: “Could you hand me that?”

Y/N, too embarrassed to ask why complied with the request. 

To Y/N’s surprise, instead of returning it to his locker or putting it away, Nekomaru took his own jockstrap to his nose and smelled it deeply. After a moment, he took it away from his nose and said “Yep, just as I thought. So, you like this?”

“Wh-what?”

“You like the way this smells?” 

Y/N was dumbfounded by the question “I…Umm, I just…”

Nekomaru suddenly laughed “Hahaha, it’s okay if you do.” When Y/N didn’t respond, he sat down and continued. His tone was serious and helpful as if he was coaching. “You like the scent of a real man. Nothing wrong with that.”

“I…I guess…”

“No, be proud of what you like. You’re Y/N and you like the scent of real men!”

“Y-yeah…”

“C’mon, say it.”

Y/N hesitated slightly “I’m Y/N and I…like s-scent of real men…”

“I can’t hear you!”

“I’m Y/N and I like the scent of real men!”

“LOUDER!”

“I’M Y/N AND I LIKE THE SCENT OF REAL MEN! IT TURNS ME ON!” Y/N found himself adding the last part almost involuntarily. 

“Hahaha!” Nekomaru laughed once again “That’s the spirit! Be proud of what you like and why you like it! Never let anyone tell you different!”There was a slight pause before Nekomaru continued “You did make one other mistake.”

“What’s that?”

“You were sneaking around and getting those manly smells from my jockstrap…when you should’ve just been getting them from the source.”

Y/N immediately blushed “Wh-what?”

Nekomaru stood up and looked sharply at Y/N “No, don’t be nervous, be confident! Ask for what you want!”

Y/N didn’t know what to do for a few seconds.

“C’mon. You can tell me.”

“N-Nekomaru…” Y/N blushed even redder “Your…j-jockstrap…the one you…have on…could…could I smell it?”

“Hehe, of course.” Nekomaru loosened his shorts so that they fell to the ground, revealing a sight that made Y/N gasp. He was indeed wearing a sweaty jockstrap, a tight one that proudly displayed his impressive bulge and left slight indentations on his ass cheeks. Y/N shamefully licked his lips.

“Well? Are you just gonna sit there?”

As if possessed, Y/N walked over to Nekomaru and dropped on to his knees. He put his face to Nekomaru’s bulge and deeply inhaled. Y/N was instantly overwhelmed by the intensely manly aroma. The smell made him moan and his cock swell. 

“How does it smell?” Nekomaru said, soft but firm “Good?”

“It’s…amazing.”

“Hahaha, I thought so. I just finished practice with my team. I’ve been in the sun…sweating…all…day.” The way that Nekomaru added extra emphasis to the last three words only turned Y/N on more “Yep, you’re smelling the effects of a hard day’s work.”

“Wait…” Y/N looked up at Nekomaru “Do you smell like this…every day after you coach your team?”

“I do! That’s how you know it was a good practice.”

“Wow…” Returned his attention to the bulge and once again sniffed it “Wow…Nekomaru?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the rest of your team?”

“Oh, they’re-“ Just as soon as Nekomaru began his thought, the pair heard the sound of a door opening “Shit.”

“Is that them!? What are we gonna-whoa!” 

Before Y/N could finish his sentence, Nekomaru had effortlessly slung the smaller man over his shoulder, almost as if he was a rag doll. He then retrieved his clothing from the floor and began to walk to a door on the other side of the room. Y/N was confused, but knew he shouldn’t speak, just in case they could be heard. 

Upon reaching the door, Nekomaru took a key that was around his neck and unlocked it, quickly stepping in. Almost as soon as the two were in the room, they could hear the rowdy taking outside. 

Nekomaru finally put Y/N down and Y/N breathed a sigh of relief before looking around the new space. It would ordinarily be a rather unassuming room, but the adorning trophies and pictures made it so that that wasn’t true. The biggest items in the room, however, were a very large desk and a comfortable looking chair. “Is this…your office?” Y/N asked.

“Yep. Comes with being the Ultimate Team Manager.” 

“Oh, right…that makes sense.”

“Anyway, I need to take a shower.”

“Hm? You have your own shower too?”

“Yep, right through there.” Nekomaru moves his head towards a door on the left “I don’t usually use it, though. After all, showering brings the team closer together.” 

Y/N tried to stop himself from thinking of Nekomaru naked with a bunch of other men, but failed miserably “Heh, that sounds just like you.”

“Hahaha, I’ll take that as a compliment. Anyway, like I said, I’ve gotta shower.”

Y/N deflated “O-okay.”

Nekomaru took a step closer to the other man and gently put one hand behind Y/N’s head “Would you…wanna join me?”

Y/N felt the air leave his body “J-join you…?”

“Yeah.” Nekomaru’s usual tone was replaced with one that was slow and soft, almost impossibly so for a man that looked like him “C’mon, let’s shower together.”

“N-Nekomaru…of course.”

“Good.” Nekomaru then put his other hand under Y/N, gently lifting him so that they were at eye level “This time I’ve got a request. Could I kiss you?”

Y/N blushed, but persisted by saying “Please…please do.”

Nekomaru slowly leaned in, lovingly pressing his lips to Y/N’s “I’ve been waiting to do that for a while, you know.” Nekomaru said with a stupid grin “Hahaha, I almost can’t believe this!” 

“You can’t believe it!? This feels like a dream to me!”

“A dream, huh?”

“I mean…yeah! Just look at you. You’re handsome, you’re muscles are incredible. you pull off athletic-wear better than anyone I’ve ever know-“

“Hahaha, you‘re saying that like I’m some kinda Greek god.”

“You’ve got the proportions to be one! Goddamn, I’d love to look at a statue of you.”

“Well, you’ve got the real thing.” Nekomaru suddenly kissed Y/N again. “Better than a dream, better than a statue.” 

“MUCH better.”

The two then began kissing. Not hungrily, but passionately. Sometime during their kissing, Nekomaru had unlocked the bathroom and carried Y/N inside. Between kisses Nekomaru got out “I’ve-gotta-turn the-water on-“ Nekomaru sat Y/N down, to both of their disappointments, before going to fiddle with the shower. He returned quickly. “Alright, it’s at the perfect temperature. Let’s get these clothes off, huh?” Nekomaru then took off his shirt, revealing his incredible abs. Y/N stared at him for a moment, reveling in the sight, before Nekomaru said: “Y/N, do you want to do the honors?” He looked down at his jockstrap, the last item of clothing he had on. 

Y/N slowly nodded. He kneeled before Nekomaru. Y/N could already see the tip of the coach’s cock peeking out of the top. Y/N took both sides of Nekomaru’s underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing more and more of Nekomaru’s manhood. It just seemed to keep going. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the hard dick had been fully revealed: it had barely even bounced. Y/N scooted back just a bit so that he could get the full view. 

Before Y/N stood Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager…naked. Y/N could see everything that the larger man had to offer; from his handsome face to his incredibly muscular legs, arms, and abs, to the hair on his chest that formed a trail down to the most impressive cock Y/N had ever seen. 

Y/N was lost for a few moments, knowing that he would never forget the sight before him. The spell was broken by Nekomaru. “Like what you see?” Y/N could only nod before looking back to the monster that Nekomaru had to keep in his pants and licking his lips. “Soon.” Nekomaru said sweetly “You’ll get what you want soon.”

Y/N suddenly realized that he was overdressed. He quickly got up and almost tore his shirt off, discarding it. He then hooked his fingers so that he could take off his pants and underwear, but Nekomaru stopped him. “Wait. Let me do that.”

Just as Y/N had done, Nekomaru got on his knees and slowly took off both garments. However, the coach also added in another step; he took Y/N’s underwear and sniffed them. Upon seeing Y/N’s shocked expression, Nekomaru laughed “I didn’t tell you? I like the scent of real men too.” Nekomaru took another big sniff before laying them down and looking at Y/N’s cock. “Nice.”

“N-nice? Have you looked at yourself?”

“No need to compare! You look good. Besides, there are other things of yours that I’m interested in. Two specifically…or wait…maybe three. Anyway-“ Nekomaru took Y/N’s hand. “-shall we?”

“Yes!”

Nekomaru lead Y/N under the jet of water. It was a bit hot for Y/N’s taste, but he wasn’t about to bring it up. Though they were rather cramped together, neither minded. 

Nekomaru reached a loofah. He then squirted a large amount of soap onto it. “Ordinarily I don’t use this much, but I’m feeling especially dirty today.” 

“Was…that an innuendo?”

“Do you wanna keep asking questions, or do you wanna wash me?” Nekomaru held the sponge to Y/N, who took it without hesitation. “Wanna start with my back?” Without waiting for an answer, Nekomaru turned around. Because of the cramped area, his ass momentarily collided with Y/N’s dick. 

Y/N took the sponge in his hand and began to draw it over Nekomaru’s skin. He went slowly, just so that he could savor every muscular part of the coach’s ripped body. He soon came to Nekomaru’s butt, which still had indentations from his jockstrap “Geez…” 

“Something wrong?”

“No, just…every single part of you looks good. Great, even.”

“That means a lot. You know seriously I take my training.”

Y/N took Nekomaru’s ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed them “Did you work on these at all?”

“Hahaha, not much. Most of that is…natural.”

“Damn…are you sure you’re not a god?”

“Hmm, maybe I just haven’t awakened to my powers yet.” Both men laughed at that. 

After that, Y/N began washing Nekomaru again. He took his time of the ass cheeks, groping them as well as washing. After doing the legs, Y/N said: “Alright, I think I’m done back here.”

“Not quite.”

“Huh?”

“I think you missed a spot.”

“What? What spot?”

Nekomaru bent forward and spread apart his ass cheeks, revealing a tight hole. “This one.”

Y/N gasped before picking the loofah back up and almost drunkenly washing the hole. Nekomaru moaned slightly as he did. “I never would’ve thought that you’d like this, Nekomaru.”

“Don’t misunderstand, I’m definitely a top, but I’m not ashamed to admit that I like having my ass played with.”

“You really are confident about everything that you like!”

“Damn straight!” Nekomaru then stood up. “Alright, now I think you’ve got the back.” He then turned around and said “Ready for the other side?” 

Y/N said nothing but added more soap before continuing to wash the coach. “These muscles…damn, I’ve wanted to worship them for so long…”

“Hey, you’re my equal. Love my muscles, don’t worship them!”

“Alright, in that case…I absolutely LOVE your abs.” 

“Ah, so you’re an abs man? That’s what you like?”

“Definitely!”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Y/N almost felt that a wink should have gone along with that sentence, but it didn’t come. 

Y/N washed those impossibly hard abs for what seemed like an eternity and a few seconds at the same time before dropping to his knees. He was face to face with the thing he’d wanted since first smelling Nekomaru’s underwear. Y/N was just about to raise the loofah, but the tall man stopped him. “No, we don’t need that to wash that.” 

Y/N looked up at Nekomaru with an expression that seemed to ask “Are you sure,” while Nekomaru answered with a reassuring smile that said “Yes.”

“I…I want to, b-but…”

“I see. You haven’t done something like this before, have you?”

“N-no…”

“It’s okay! I can coach you through it.”

“C-coach me?”

“Of course! That’s my job, after all!!! Now, are you ready?”

“I…guess…”

“C’mon, you’ve got more confidence than that! YOU’VE GOT THIS!”

“I’M READY!”

“ALRIGHT! First, use your tongue. Lick from the base to the tip.”

Y/N opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. He slowly licked the cock, eliciting a small moan from Nekomaru.

“Good, now, take just the tip in your mouth.”

Y/N moved his head towards the monstrous dick before him and did as he was told. 

“Swirl your tongue around.” Y/N did so, once, twice. “Nice…okay!” Nekomaru looked at Y/N with a devious smile “I think you know what to do next.”

Y/N looked into the coach’s eyes for a moment before slowly blinking his eyes, saying yes. He slowly took more and more of the cock into his mouth before he spluttered.

“Don’t take on too much now. Not to brag, but I’m pretty big. Just do with you can.”

Y/N backed off just a bit so he could be comfortable and began to suck on Nekomaru’s cock. While he was inexperienced, his mouth and tongue were working hard. 

Apparently, he was doing fairly well, because Nekomaru suddenly shouted: “YEAH, THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT!” The coach smiled “You sure you haven’t done this before, ‘cause this feels AMAZING!” 

Y/N laughed while Nekomaru moaned loudly. Y/N stopped for a moment, replacing his mouth with his hand. “Umm, shouldn’t we be a bit quieter? What if someone hears us?”

“Fuck what they think! If they can’t deal with us being together, that’s THEIR problem, not ours!” Y/N smiled at that “Oh, and speaking of fuck…stand up.”

Y/N stood up “Are you sure?”

“I’m one hundred percent sure!” Nekomaru quickly ran out of the room and returned with a condom. “Always practice safe sex.”

“Heh, you sound like a bad health class video.”

“Yeah, guess I do. Now, are gonna turn around?”

Y/N did so immediately “Is this gonna hurt?”

“Not if you don’t want it to.”

“Umm…maybe just a little?”

“Got it.” Nekomaru slid the condom on. “Water should be fine for lube since there’s so much of it.” He then put his hands on either side of Y/N’s ass. “Relax. You’re in my care now.”

Y/N breathed out, releasing some of his tension. This allowed Nekomaru to lay his dick across Y/N’s hole. This was already enough to make Y/N moan. “You ready for me?” Y/N nodded “I’ll go slow and ramp it up. If you need me to stop, I stop.”

With almost agonizingly slowly, Y/N felt Nekomaru’s dick enter him. “Good, the head is in.” The coach said, “That’s the hardest part.” Y/N was amazed that only the head had gone in. 

After a few more moments, Nekomaru slowly said “Okay, I’m in. Want to stay like this for a second, or you want me to start moving?”

“N-Nekomaru…please…please start moving.”

“Alright. Remember, tell me if I go too fast for you.” 

Nekomaru moved in and out of Y/N’s ass, sensually. 

Y/N began to moan louder. “Like that?” Nekomaru asked, breathily. Y/N nodded. “Faster?”

“D-don’t…stop…” Y/N managed to get out. 

Nekomaru smiled “Can do.” 

The larger man thrust forward so that their skin touched. He held that position for a few moments before backing off and doing it again. From there Nekomaru slowly escalated the pace. He went faster…and faster…and faster…until he was full-on fucking Y/N. 

Y/N, himself, had become a moaning mess, shoved up against the glass of the shower. “N-Nekomaru…Nekomaru…!”

“Yeah…say my name…SCREAM my name…”

“NEKOMARU! Make…love to me!”

“OH, HELL YEAH!!!”

“I-I’m…I’m-“

“Close, right? Yeah, me too! Cum for me!”

As if on cue, Nekomaru thrust once more and Y/N came all over the shower walls. However, Nekomaru didn’t stop until a few seconds later, when he himself came. After a few seconds, the larger man pulled out of the smaller man. They both half sat and half collapsed on the floor of the shower. 

“Heh.” Nekomaru laughed and then leaned in and kissed Y/N “Good?”

“Absolutely…amazing.” Replied Y/N, short of breath.

“This may be too soon, but…do you wanna date? I understand if-“

“HELL YES!”

Nekomaru was momentarily surprised before he smiled “Good. Now…we should probably take a real shower.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“You can still wash me, though.” This time Nekomaru did wink.


End file.
